


Dynamism Fever

by TicciTock188



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assault, Barbarian Tweek Tweak, Bartender jimmy, Death, Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Escape, F/F, Freedom, Gold winged bird Leopold “butters” stotch, Happy Ending?, Harassment, Hellhound Damian Thorn, Kidnapping, King Eric Cartman, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Mystical Creatures, Nekomata Pip, Potioneer token black, Promises, Sex Magic, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, War, armorer Scott, caged, dragon Clyde Donovan, eleven prince Kyle, knight Wendy testaburger, mermaid Bebe Stevens, poor boy kenny McCormick, unicorn Craig Tucker, werewolf knight Stan marsh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciTock188/pseuds/TicciTock188
Summary: In a fantasy world somewhat like stick of truth but still very different. This story mainly follows the relationship of creek, style, and bunny. Please read the tags. This is not for sensitive people.I love some good ol fluff but I am a very dark person...Now on to the shortest summary I canIn the land of Amourtiantia, there are miles upon miles of land. Though mostly covered in  a thicket of woods there is a kingdom belonging to a great king... mysteriously this king is killed and a new boy takes over the throne. His name is Eric Cartman... he’s corrupt and wants everything for himself.Not far away is a nation of elves on the brink of war with this kingdom...What happens to the others wrapped into it...?
Relationships: Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Cold warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I hope this turns out well... I’m nervous... I’m afraid my idea is crap!

Once upon a time there was a large country by the name of Amourtiantia. In this country was woodland as well as a kingdom. But, you need to look even closer. 

Into the castle you see Token the potioneer with his best friend Clyde the archer as well as loyal knight Wendy. They seem to be holding a conversation of joy and the future. They hear yelling from the towers above… knowing their king was preparing another one of his schemes. Suddenly their hopes are crushed

—————————————————————————————

Through the castle and down into the upper class town. Pass through the church and through middle class.

In the small houses with their chimneys puffing smoke. You see a young girl, maybe 15, preparing food. There was not much. Only bread and left overs upon the plate. Her red hair was tied tightly into pigtails.

She seemed saddened by her actions as she pulled the slightly warmed plate into her hands and took it down the hallway. She goes to open a door but is abruptly stopped.

“You're not trying to sneak anything this time, right?” A taller man, who has the same shade of hair as her, stands in her way.  
“Yes dad…”  
“Good… we shouldn’t waste it on a filthy mystic…”  
“But dad-“  
“NO! He’s not your brother… he’s the reason your mother is gone…”

—————————————————————————————

You’ll see shacks of the city slowly crumbling. In this pitiful display you’ll see a half fallen home with shattered windows and no door. If you look closely you’ll see a small glow. This glow illuminates from the flames of a small fire slowly being put out by the soggy wood it clung to.

In front of this small flame is a small boy wearing an orange parka. With him is a smaller girl in a coat of green. Though the fire dimmed they seemed happy as the young boy told tales of the great beyond. Freedom from the hell they had been trapped in. The land he spoke of was vast and held many adventures.

“I swear on my life that there’s fairy’s in those woods!” The boy boasted. The girl could only respond with widened eyes of shock, “What!? Really? What about mermaids- or even dragons!?”  
“Yes! I know it’s true! I’ve been reading all about it in the upper classes library. One day we’ll be there too!”

“Kenny!” An older voice called out. A boy with brown hair and a red shirt called to them, “those are fairy tales, the closest thing to magic would be the great knight Wendy, king Eric’s archer Clyde, and his potioneer token… stop filling her head with tales…”

“But… never mind Kevin…” Kenny huffs out in annoyance. Kenny stands and holds a hand out to the girl, “let’s go Karen… we need to find dinner…”

This trio was a group of siblings. The eldest was Kevin. He is the quietest and most sarcastic of the 3. Though he doesn’t show it he really cares for his siblings. The middle child was Kenny. A cocky blue eyed, blond who had a taste for freedom. He would do anything to help his siblings. He cared for Karen the most. He also made sure they were fed and well. The youngest child is Karen. A brown haired, blue eyed shy girl. She, like her brothers, is very quiet. She has a very strong imagination and is very kind. This group had been on their own for a while now.

Months ago their mother and father promised to come home with wealth and goods…

They never did.

—————————————————————————————

Far from the kingdom and through the trees lies a camp of elven folk.

Sheila and her husband Gerald were the leaders of this place. They had a young elven son by the name of Kyle who was to heir their throne. He was a short redhead ginger with bright eyes of emerald. They also had a younger adopted human child by the name of Ike. Who has black hair and bright blue eyes.

Many years ago Sheila was collecting brush for medication when she found another young boy… about Kyle's age. The boy's name was Stan. Stan had raven colored hair and bluebell eyes similar to her adopted sons. She found that Stan had oddities. He was no human… still everyone thought he was. Even if she tried to explain they wouldn’t accept her choice of raising him with Kyle. Every full moon Stan hid away and never came out. She wished she could help but had no idea how to. No matter how much she searched she never found his parents.

Stan had found his place in their land though… he vowed to Kyle one late evening when the autumn leaves fell upon them, “Kyle… I promise to protect you from any and all harm… I want to be your knight!”

Sheila smiled as she listened to them from behind the brush… Kyle only giggled in response, “okay stan! But then you are not allowed to leave me! Do you vow that as well?”

Stan smiles brightly at him, “yes. You are my super best friend after all…”

—————————————————————————————

Into the brush and down the mountain there were more allies of the elven people… the barbarians.

There, a young, blond barbarian trained intensely for the upcoming battles. He knew deep down they would be attacked. His anxiety through him off course. He grabs onto his head and pulls at his hair, “what am I missing?! Gah!!!”

—————————————————————————————

Down the mountains crumbling into the brush and sand is the ocean. Singing can be heard from a distance. Long blond hair swayed in the wind as a beautiful young lady continued her song as a call into the wind.

—————————————————————————————

Into the sky was a tall floating piece of land. There was a lonely being there… It was so quiet. A young short haired blond sat among the clouds. Tears filled their eyes as sobs rang through the silence. Their eyes stared blankly into nothing. One eye blinded by injury and one filled with tears. Nothing could prepare them for what was to happen next.


	2. Change

The castle was quiet as the potioneer continued to work day in day out on creations to end the long war. The king had instructed him to do so, after all. The potion would be designed to kill or change the elven kind so they would be no longer. Cartman shalt rule the entire land. Finally it came down to testing it.

He brings himself to the king hesitantly. This could end war but destroy nations and species entirely. He was a merciful spirit. He believed becoming the potioneer would bless him with the ability to help people who needed it. Instead he was given instructions of genocide. He pleaded with the king hoping his words would bring him to reason but the king silenced him only telling him his job and how it must be done or else he would be fired down to the lower class with the rats. He couldn’t afford that. He needed to protect himself and his family. 

He slowly enters through the large oak doors and steps upon the velvet rug lining up to the king's throne. He approaches and kneels down, “my lord… I have created the weapons you requested. The ability to change one's form… use it and the kingdom will be no more… but I need to test it… do you maybe have a monkey or other human-like animals?”

Cartman grumbles, “no… you know what? Call in Clyde and Wendy…”  
Token stutters out softly, “Yes my liege…”

Quickly the three of the king's men… and well… woman, entered the room. Cartman smiles widely, “who to use as my guinea pig…?” Token stares in alarm, “sir… we can’t use this on your people! Much less your own men!”  
“Shut up! I do what I want. I’ll find a new person. After all, money buys the world.”

The group sits in silence surprised by the man's greed. After a long while before Cartman speaks once more, “Wendy tie Clyde up.”  
“W-what!” She stutters out in shock.  
“Do it or be hanged!”  
Clyde whimpers out, “just do it Wendy. I’m sure there are precautions…”

Quickly with the words of calming the archer is tied among a chair. Wendy stands back eyes wide and full of fear. New weaponry always made bloodier warfare. Token whimpers and kneels down to Clyde cupping his cheek, “I promise If anything bad happens I’ll fix it… alright? you're my best friend…”  
“I know you will, Token…” Clyde chuckles. Cartman sighs, “hurry up! I need to know this will work! I will get rid of those filthy elves…”

Token stands slowly and backs away from Clyde slowly, “I’m sorry…” he mouths slowly. Clyde smiles at him in forgiveness, after all it was the king's say. Token slowly opens the glass flask before closing his eyes and using it.

The sound of glass rings out loudly in all ears before a high shriek fills the room. Token quickly opens his eyes worried about his dear friend. Clyde’s face was contorted in pain as the liquid dribbled down his body. Token whimpers, “c-Clyde…” he slowly approaches. Wendy tears up, “I can’t watch this!” She runs out of the room.

Cartman rolls his eyes, “it really is pathetic that she is my knight… I’ll need to find a replacement…”  
Token tears up, “people are not just objects you can replace!” He cries reaching for his friend. Clyde sobs and pulls on his restraints, “T-T-Token! Help!” He cries as his skin begins to bleed out as if his body was tearing itself inside out.

Clyde’s cries turn into growls as the ropes on him begin to snap.  
Token whimpers as blood pools down his spine and wings spring out. This was a side effect he wasn’t expecting. It was only meant to harm the victim directly not change them. He realizes he may have added too many dragon scales…

Clyde screeches out and tears away from his binds

His wings spread out intimidatingly as his mother’s necklace seems to fuse into his skin. Horns pierce through his skull and loop back. His eyes are periodically filled with red before he quickly breaks one of Cartman's stained glass windows and makes a quick exit. He flies off towards the stone mountains. Maybe it would be safer for him there than here.

Token whimpers as Cartman speaks out, “it didn’t do what it was supposed to… and now I’ve lost one of my men…”  
“I’m sorry sir… I will try to fix this…” he speaks softly with tears in his eyes.

“Make it quick or you and your family are out of here…”  
“Yes sir…”

Token quickly leaves through the doors and passes a heartbroken Wendy. He slowly descends the stairs and back to his cellar of work.

Not too far away, Kenny McCormick watches the castle windows burst with loud screeches. He smirks, “KAREN LOOK! I TOLD YA IT WAS THE TRUTH!” He yells pointing towards the source of the noise, a dragon quickly making an escape to the mountains just out of town.

Karen gasps and runs out, “a dragon!” She giggles. Kevin runs out and stares in disbelief, “holy shit…”  
Kenny giggles, “I knew the king was conducting weird shit all the way up there. Where do you think all the money goes?”  
Kevin hisses, “this is so stupid! He should be helping us instead of using our money to feed into his petty war!”  
Kenny sighs, “maybe one day…”

Karen smiles clearly ignoring her brother's words of worry , “let’s go look for fairies now!”  
“Okay okay…” Kenny giggles and follows his sister into the forest. Kevin sighs and yells to them, “be back before dark! The woods are dangerous! Especially for a human!” He sighs as his siblings are no longer in view, “the elves won’t hesitate to kill you…” he whimpers and turns back to head inside.


	3. Freedom

Hands tightly wrapped together repetitively tapping away cold dead flesh. The basement was cold and wrapped around him until his lungs collapsed. His name is Craig. He spent many hours wasting away in this place. More than hours actually… weeks, months… years…

Ever since his mother’s passing he hadn’t been allowed to see the sun of day. He missed the stars greatly. The fresh air and peaceful animals surrounding him comfortingly. He had not remembered a moment of dread in the forest of peace. Then the filthy humans ruined it all. The new king declared the mystics of the forest a disgrace against humanity.

Craig remembered his mother protecting him from the arrow of a cruel soldier. She screamed and told him to run. So he did. Upon arriving home covered in the blood of his mother his father and sister panicked. He told them what had happened in a shaken tone…

His father saw nothing but a monster in him. He blamed him for her death. He agreed with the king when it came to mystics. They were disgraceful beings that deserved a slow painful death. So that’s what he promised to Craig. Tricia managed to prevent his death through pleas. They came to an agreement.

Sometimes he wished Tricia would have let him die. Let him bleed out and dehydrate upon the stone floor. That would have been better than rotting in a dark basement with the mold and grease building onto his skin. His body was falling apart at the seams and he couldn’t do a thing about it. Even if he were to escape he was a freak. He would surely be killed by the humans outside of his prison.

As his chest tightened he could feel his nails slowly piercing into the crevasses of his pale skin. Deep down the peeling and ripping made him feel something other than his torment. Peeling and peeling till the flesh dripped small droplets of crimson memories.

Suddenly voices appear from the vent above him. It’s his father going over a letter. From what Craig can hear war has been declared. If anyone knows where a mystic is they will be rewarded with bringing it in… he was a mystic. His father would surely give him in. He was trapped… one of the last of his kind and he was trapped. He stands shakily, “I need to get out of here…” he mumbles out slowly.

Stumbling to the concrete wall, he makes an attempt to climb up to the small cellar window. Being too short he looks around quickly for something to stand on. He finds some crates and stacks them up. He stands upon them and smashes the window open with all the force his small frame can muster. He never thought he would leave his dark prison. He slowly pushes himself up and through the broken window. His hands and knees scrape against the glass scattered upon the floor. In some way he didn’t really notice it. He could only feel the relief of fresh air and moonlight. The woods called out to him from afar. He just needed to get through lower class and he’d be free.

His feet slap roughly against the stepping stones of the small village as he sprints towards the forest of his dreams. He sees light in the distance and hears the voice of knights ring out, “that way!” They scream. He stumbles to the cold cement, his knees scraping harshly against it. He was sure by now he was covered in his own blood. 

He pushes his palms into the stone flooring and pushes his small frame up from the ground. He whimpers out and stands quickly into a sprint. His breath shortens as anxiety takes its turn into his lungs. He takes in quick breaths as arrows slide past his form and into objects ahead of him. He felt his feet being torn open by the rubble under his feet as he entered the poor area of town. His freedom felt so close as he struggled closer and closer. He could feel his chest tighten as the knights close in on him. 

He cries, “leave me alone!” A wave of magic blasts from his horn. The wood of buildings is seared from the blast. All men are knocked back. Craig continues to run until the forest envelopes him. He runs until there is no noise around him.

He falls to his knees in exhaustion. He cries softly. Sweet freedom emptied his lungs. He could finally breathe. He pants softly and looks at his scarred wrists in agony. He could have escaped so long ago. He just never had the will to do it. He was safe… for now.


	4. A little bit of healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek tries to make a friend

Life was simple for a barbarian. Eat, war, sleep, repeat. That’s not exactly the life Tweek wanted. He enjoyed wandering away from the stressful borders of his home and exploring or wandering far away to the kingdom of the elven people. Barbarians and elves had seemed to get along for a while even becoming allies.

Things had gotten rough for the people of the woods. The kingdom of Amourtiantia continued attack after attack, verbally and physically. Tweek was hoping he could meet up with the human knight to help out the kingdom. That’s one thing he never understood. Why did Kyle keep Stan around? He was a filthy human looking for blood… well at least that’s what he thought. Then he looked into Kyle's emerald eyes and saw the happiness the two shared. Tweek could never replace Kyle's best friend…

Deep down Tweek wanted nothing more than peace. If there was peace there would be less panic… the pain in his chest and brain would seace. 

A loud crack snaps him out of his thoughts. He twitches and quickly pulls out a stone axe from his hip. He quickly looks back and forth for any sign of the source of the sound. Quickly he finds bloodied footsteps upon the dirt and stone of the path. He sees a broken branch of the trunk of a fallen tree. That’s where the sound must have come from. He quickly follows the path and is stunned to see a fallen person among the ground. The person radiated ammonia. Their clothing was old and shredded, clearly much too small for the wearer. It seemed to be a young boy around his age. His hair is deep raven, with skin peeling, bloodied, and pale.

His clothes seemed to be a causal shade of blue. The boy's eyes were closed tightly in agony. Tweek slowly approaches, still timid and afraid of the new person. He begins to panic, what if he’s a human?! 

He slowly turns the fallen boy over to examine the injuries. He quickly takes notice of the iridescent white horn upon his head, “h-holy shit!” He jumps and backs away, “w-wha?” He examines it in curiosity. Clearly this wasn’t a scrawny human. He looks at the boy’s bruised and beaten body suddenly filled with worry, “oh no… you came from the kingdom path! Oh god!” He twitches, “they must have beaten you! I-I shit! Gah! This is too much pressure!” He makes an attempt to scrape away the dirt and rubble before picking the small being up.

He grasps onto the boy tightly with both arms before looking multiple directions, “where should I take you…?” He whimpers out softly. He looks at the boy before coming up with a decision, “I’ll take you to Kyle… he heals stuff… and elves are more friendly than barbarians…” he sprints towards the small camp set for the elven kind.

Running into the village he is immediately met by gasps of surprise and worry, “wheres k-Kyle!” He asks quickly. Upon calling out the norrite knight, known as Stan marsh approaches, “what is it?” Tweek whimpers, “I found a mystic… I don’t really know what he is… but he’s hurt… he’s hurt really bad!”

Stan looks at the pitiful creature and sighs, “follow me.” He quickly leads the twitchy blond to a garden of many breeds of plant life sprouting from the healthy earth beneath it. Inside this garden is a redhead elf with a crown of sticks and twigs. Stan calls out, “Kyle… uh… we have an injured mystic…”

Kyle quickly turns around, “Uh I need more specific than that stan… you should know this by now…”  
“Well uh…” Stan looks down at the boy Tweek is holding tight to himself, “we don’t really know what he is…”  
Kyle blinks a couple of times and approaches, “what the hell do you-“ he cuts himself off before gasping, “oh my god…”  
“What!” Tweek screams out in panic. Kyle shakes his head frantically, “don’t panic Tweek! This is good- THIS IS GREAT!”

“W-what… how?” Stan asks in confusion. Kyle smiles, “this mystic was extinct… last we knew… he’s a fucking unicorn dude…”

“A what?” Stan and Tweek say in unison. Kyle face palms and looks at them, “a blessed creature with only pure intentions. They had been known for bringing forests and their creatures blessings. They protected many ancient places such as the great forest of lianian. They are also said to give wishes… so many were killed though… not only the hatred of mystics caused this… their parts were often sold as false cures or hopes…” he sighs sadly, “humans were so cruel… he may be the only living unicorn out there…”

Tweek whimpers and sits, “can we help him?”  
“Of course… but I don’t think I have anywhere left… supplies are lingering and it’s overcrowded with mystics here-“ Tweek quickly cuts him off, “I want him to stay with me… I can protect him!” He blushes softly and twitches, “it would also be nice to have more friends… I don’t wanna be bugging you all the time…”

Kyle chuckles, “you don’t bug me Tweek… but I do agree it might be best if he stays with you…” he presses his small hands against the small unicorns head, “the rest should heal in a few days… I think some of this was long term… just be patient… he might not be very trusting after all he’s been through…”

Tweek nods and smiles, “I promise…” he lifts the boy once more, “I’ll see you guys- Ngnn! Later… thanks for helping… be safe…”  
“You too Tweek” Kyle smiles before him and Stan wave him goodbye.

Tweek returned to his tent on the outskirts of his small outpost community. He lays the boy down comfortably on a hide bed before going to sleep on his own.

—————————————————————————————

Tweek was quickly woken by the loud sound of a thud and panicked breathes. He sits up quickly seeing the boy skittering around weakly trying to find something to defend himself. He whimpers and his eyes widen, “wait wait!” He yells softly, “I’m not gonna hurt you! I only want to help!”

The boy struggles to speak, “n-no! Please don’t return me!” Tweek shakes his head, “I-I’m not with the humans! I’m from the woods! I-I Gah! I’m a barbarian…”  
He whimpers, “I-I don’t know what that is…” he scoots back into a corner nervously. Tweek looks at him and whimpers, “just know your safe… I won’t push you- your boundaries… but… I just wanna go get us some food… and i'd like to know what you’d like… and your name if you’re comfortable.”

The boy looks at him nervously, “I-I… I’m allowed to choose…?”  
Tweek blinks, “u-uh… yeah… I can hunt or gather whatever… just as long as you don’t say something from the ocean… those things are scary!”

He shakily attempts to stand before collapsing back to the floor, Tweek gasps, “oh be careful! You can sit on the bed if you’d like… I set it up for you. Uh…”  
He whimpers, “s-Sorry…”  
“No! Don’t be sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong… Ngnn.”

He whispers out softly, “y-you actually want to know my name?”  
“It would be nice…” Tweek responds  
“Craig…

My names Craig Tucker…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to know if mpreg is okay? I’m nervous to actually go through with it later on because I don’t want to be yelled at... I would like to know what y’all think?


	5. Blood of the skies

Air blasts From his lungs as a pierce quickly slips through his wings. Tears fill his eyes as blood drips from feather to whatever earthing was beneath him. He could feel his body give out and fall to the dense fields below him. 

Who was he? Leopold “Butters” Stotch. A strange humanoid bird with feathers of gold. The value of his wings and feathers were beyond any diamond or pearl. That became an issue. Any being wanted him dead. He had gone so many years running, hiding, or flying to get away.

He grips his small, frail hands tightly to his chest as he braces for impact. His body smashes into the dirt. He hears a loud crack. The dirt smudges into his fragile wings now broken and bleeding heavily. He feels a sharp sting through the bones in his wings down to his spine and hips. He lets out a pitiful weep as a sharp stinging sears through his entire body. He cries out and looks around for the source of his fall. He sees a few people approach, “great shot Scott!” 

He whimpers out softly and tries to push himself up. King Eric Cartman. The fat, disgusting, greedy man wanted his wings. He was going to die for a pig's greed. He begins to drag his broken body across the ground in hopelessness. Cartman and the other soldier approach him. Cartman chuckles, “don’t crawl away birdie! You’ll have a better life in my palace.” He pulls butters up roughly by his arm sending pain through his shoulder and to his spinel cord. He cries in pain.

The other man by the possible name of Scott whimpers, “sir…” he speaks with a lisp, “he’s injured… maybe we should carefully take him back”

Cartman laughs evilly, “he is a mystic. They feel nothing but evil!”  
“Yes sir…” Scott looks down sadly. The two of them drag butters back to the kingdom. Cartman dismisses Scott, seeing butters is putting up no struggle. He brings him into the castle and up a tower into a room with a cage. He falls to the ground with a small thud and lets out a breath of exhaustion. He whimpers out sadly knowing his worthless life is over. He had spent his whole life with no peace. Not with family, not with his so-called friends, and certainly not with strangers. His body battered and bruised was giving up on him. He could no longer run as his legs had given to exhaustion. He couldn’t hide as his brain had lost its way. He couldn’t fly as the king was to take his wings. He stares blankly and the wall of cobble and pebble. The king leaves him in the cell to rot away. He had no hope for a future. All he could do now is sleep.  
—————————————————————————————

Kenny found himself staring at the blue sky in peace. As long as Kevin was safely working and Karen was at school he would be fine. He needed a job soon. His last had fallen apart from the poverty of the kingdom. He heard from the bartender Jimmy that he could score a job at the kingdom, as much as he hated the king it would be worth it to protect his family.

With those thoughts he marched his way up the mountain-like hill and to the castle. He could only wonder the happenings of these stone walls. He had heard rumors of torture and death here. Death didn’t really scare him though… why? you may ask. Kenny McCormick couldn’t die. If he died he would come back as if nothing really happened. It was almost as if he was immortal.

He knocks upon the gate of the overly large castle only to be answered by the knight herself, Respectable Wendy Testaburger. She looks at him sternly, “what is your purpose here?”  
“I’m looking to get a job…” he says nervously. She chuckles, “not a great idea but I will escort you to the king…”.

That was easy… he thinks before following the black haired lady to the inner depth of the castle. The walls lined with riches made him want to steal and run for it. He only cups his hands together. Kevin would beat his ass if he stole, even from the king.

He feels his heart rate rise as he approaches the man causing all of the suffering of the people… he kneels before the king as was expected of all people. He looks at him then to Wendy, “what is the reason for this?”  
Wendy speaks out, “he is looking for a job sir…”  
“Hi, your majesty, I’m kenny McCormick… I hear you need people for service… I can assure I’m great in mechanics…” it was the truth… he had fixed so many things that his parents were sure were lost.

The king smiles at this, “alright… mr McCormick, I have a challenge.”  
“Anything sir…’’  
“I have a beautiful bird in my possession… it’s wings are those of gold. Riches that could provide for the people. If you could fix those… and remove them from the bird… I’ll pay you double pay and you’ll join Wendy, Token, and Scott on the proud team…”

This was something he couldn’t deny, a job, leadership, and most importantly, money, “yes sir” he could only respond filled with hope.  
“Good, go upstairs and start working tonight. You’ll get your current pay from Wendy” he smiles.

Kenny couldn’t believe the king would provide so much. He stands with pride as Wendy escorts him up the stairs and to the tall tower. Stealing wings from a small bird shouldn’t be hard. He could kill a bird. His thoughts of the money stop once he enters the room greeted with the bird looking as if it were an angel from above… blond hair shaved down at the sides of his head. Baby blue clothing from his people, Wings of gold, and a scar across his eye that seemed so familiar.

He couldn’t kill this bird...


End file.
